VOX Box: Turtle Power 7
Characters * Prospect (Rob) * Prospect (Don) * Qas Location * SoBMC Clubhouse Parking Lot, Otisburg, Gotham City, NJ * July 9th 2016, 0109 Local Time VOX Archive * Newscaster: In related news, the clean-up at the White House in National City continues. President Suarez made his first public address since the assault on the nation's capital. In his remarks, President Suarez condemned the attack as the work of cowards and praised the actions of the Justice League, the Secret Service, and the US Marine Corps. At the conclusion of his speech, President Suarez announced the commission of the national memorial to commemorate the bravery of Henry "Hank" Hall, better known as the costumed adventurer known as the Hawk. Hall gave his life protecting the President. Hall's brother and former partner in crime-fighting, Donald Hall, formerly known as Dove was discovered to have been murdered by the Reach three years ago. On hand to accept the posthumous honors for both brother's service to the nation was their older brother, Carter Hall, a handyman from Midway City. and Hank Hall's comrade Dove, the female successor who replaced Donald Hall after his death in 2013. It was a heartfelt moment as President Suarez embraced both the grieving brother and the costumed adventurer who also received a medal for her role in saving the President's life during the assault on the White House. Also honored was Marine Sargeant Holly Granger who is credited for the apprehension of Clifford Zmeck, a meta-terrorist known as Major Force, who is being held in connection to the assault on the White Hosue. Photographers were on hand to capture a particularly powerful moment when Sargeant Granger cut her moment with President Suarez short to walk across the stage and comfort Dove who had collapsed in tears. It was a stark reminder that our costumed adventurers carry the burden of loss as well-'' * shuts off * '''Prospect (Don):' Dude,, I was listening to that. * Prospect (Rob): scoff No, you wasn't. * Prospect (Don): Yeah, I was, man. * Prospect (Rob): sigh Yeah, okay, so what? We're here. The boss is waiting for us. * Prospect (Don): You couldn't give me thirty seconds to listen to the last bit of that story? * Prospect (Rob): Story? It was the news. * Prospect (Don): Yeah, well, it was interesting news. * Prospect (Rob): Why? * Prospect (Don): Because, like, the White House was nearly blown up... again! * Prospect (Rob): scoff So what? * Prospect (Don): And a Justice Leaguer died. * Prospect (Rob): Yeah, okay... Was it Batman? * Prospect (Don): No. * Prospect (Rob): Superman? * Prospect (Don): No. * Prospect (Rob): Green Arrow? * Prospect (Don): No. * Prospect (Rob): One of the chicks with the big racks? * Prospect (Don): No. * Prospect (Rob): Then why do I care? * Prospect (Don): sigh Well, I care. * Prospect (Rob): Yeah? Why? * Prospect (Don): Because one of them was named Don. * Prospect (Rob): What? No expletive? Seriously? Stop the presses. Let's listen to the rest of that. * Prospect (Don): scoff Shut the expletive up, man. * Prospect (Rob): You shut up. * Prospect (Don): No, man, seriously... Shut the expletive up and look behind you. * Prospect (Rob): Huh? * Prospect (Don): Just look out your window, dude. * Prospect (Rob): panicked scream, clatter What the hell is that? * Prospect (Don): Dude, that's a expletive ninja or some expletive. * Prospect (Rob): No expletive, Sherlock! I can see that. Why... Why's he just staring at us like that. * Qas: tapping on glass,pause * Prospect (Don): I... I think he wants you to roll down your window, man. * Prospect (Rob): window crank rotating Y-yeah? * Qas: There's a dead police officer behind your Clubhouse. You have thirty minutes to dispose of it before GCPD is notified. Your superiors probably wish to avoid being connected to a murder investigation. I'd advise you to take it upon yourselves to hide the body. The Sons of Batman allying themselves with the Penguin and his associates have brought themselves into a conflict with the Foot Clan. If either of you two have any sense, which I doubt, you'll get out of Gotham before the war begins. This is your only warning. pellet pops * Prospect (Don): Duuude... That was a ninja! How awesome is-? pause Whoa, wait, we should totally get rid of that body! * Prospect (Rob): Yeah... cough Let's hurry the expletive up. * open: 2 instances, scrambling footsteps Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 6. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 8. * Qas may have given them a warning because Rob is her brother. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 7 Category:VOX Box Category:Rob Smith/Appearances Category:Don Jones/Appearances Category:Jennika Smith/Appearances Category:Sons of Batman/Appearances Category:Foot Clan/Appearances Category:SoBMC Clubhouse/Appearances Category:Otisburg/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances